1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a haymaking machine, particularly a windrower of cut plants, comprising a support mount, at least one raking wheel, a protective device which extends at least partially around the raking wheel and a deflector which works with the raking wheel and whose position in relation to the raking wheel is adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
On a known machine of this type, the adjustments of the deflector must be performed by hand. The adjustments have as their object to move the deflector farther away from or closer to the raking wheel, as a function of the volume of the plants present, to form the windrow well and/or to transfer the deflector from the work position to the transport position and vice versa.
These operations require the stopping of the tractor and of the machine and movements on the part of the user. Actually, for each adjustment, the user must get down off the tractor. Consequently, these operations quickly become tiresome and time consuming for the users. For these reasons they are often neglected, which adversely affects the quality of work and is unsafe for the users.
On the other hand, if the width of the machine is considerable, the dimensions of the raking wheel and the protective device must be reduced for transport on the road, in particular. The transfer operations which are necessary for this, as well as those that must be performed to return to the work position, must also be performed by hand. The above-mentioned drawbacks consequently also apply to these operations.